Pretty Cure 3º Temporada
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Las Pretty Cure empiezan el primer año de Instituto. Cuando destruyeron a la zona Totsuko y trajeron la paz al jardín del arcoiris Mepel,Mipel,Porúm y Lulún decidieron quedarse a vivir en la tierra.Con el nuevo año comenzaran a suceder cosas extrañas que harán que las Pretty Cure vuelvan a la acción.Un nuevo enemigo, parejas nuevas y nuevos jad Reviews porfa.¡Cap 10 up!
1. Chapter 1: Vuelta A Clase

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 1:**

Después de la graduación las Pretty Cure comenzaron el instituto.

Hoy es el primer día de curso para nuestras protagonistas. El primer día de un año muy especial.

_** ·/Casa De Nagisa/·**_

***Ring-Ring***

Un despertador llevaba sonando ya un buen rato tratando de despertar a una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos del mismo color.

-**¡NAGISA! ¡LLEGARAS TARDE EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!**-Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Nagisa se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas hasta que procesa lo que le dice su madre y las aparta de un tirón.

-**¡NO PUEDE SER!**-Coge el despertador de su mesilla y al mirar la hora no puede evitar lanzar otro grito-: ES INCREÍBLE!

Se levantó corriendo y se puso el nuevo uniforme a la velocidad de la luz** (N.A.: Es el mismo que el de Rima Mashiro de Shugo Chara)** y desayuno a una aún más rápida.

-Mamá me marcho.-Agarró su cartera y el estick para el lacross** (N.A.: No sé como se llama lo que usan para jugar. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga porfa)** y salió corriendo.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más responsable-mepo?

Sacó su estuche de la cartera y se lo puso delante de la cara.

-¿Porqué no te callas?

-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti-mepo. Algún día eso te traerá problemas-mepo.-Le decía Mipel.

-Déjame en paz.-Al cruzar la esquina guardó rápidamente a Mipel mientras este se quejaba por no saber porque lo hacía.

-Buenos días.-La saludó Fujipi. Él también llevaba puesto el uniforme del Instituto** (N.A.: Es el de chicos de la serie School Days)** y debajo de un brazo el balón de fútbol y sobre el otro su cartera.

-Ho-Hola Fujipi.-Saludó Nagisa sonrojada y nerviosa por la presencia del chico.

-¿También vas tarde Señorita Misumi?-Le preguntó mientras se ponía a caminar a su lado.

-S-si ¿Tú también?-Le dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

**_(Mepel: Así que por eso me escondiste ¿eh Nagisa?)_**

-Si. Señorita Misumi… ¿este año también entrarás en el equipo de lacross?

-Si. Me dijeron que ya tengo un puesto por haber sido capitana en el equipo del Verone.

-Vaya que buena noticia.-Fujipi le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó un poco atontada a Nagisa.

-¿Y-Y tú estarás en el equipo de fútbol?

-Si. Por la misma razón que tú.-Le respondió con otra sonrisa igual de deslumbrante. "Vamos Nagisa hasta ahora vas muy bien. Ánimo".

-Me alegro mucho.

Fueron caminando poco a poco al Instituto. Se les había olvidado que los dos llegaban tarde y así cuando dieron llegado, la primera clase estaba ya a la mitad. Miraron en las listas y dio la casualidad de que estaban en la misma clase y Honoka y Kiria también estaban en la misma** (N.A.: Yo preferí que aquí fuera un colegio mixto al contrarió que en la serie)**.

Los dos se dirigieron a su aula y llamaron a la puerta. El profesor les dio permiso de pasar, aunque les regañó por llegar tarde, y les hizo presentarse ante la clase como ya habían hecho sus compañeros. Como sólo quedaban dos asientos libres los mandó sentarse en ellos y por casualidad los dos sitios estaban juntos.

_** ·/En Otro Lugar/·**_

-Que se preparen esas guardianas Pretty Cure. El Rey Haaku era el más débil de todos mis siervos.-Decía una voz.-**¡Fujiru!**

-Si, Señor Oscuro?.-Dijo un joven del que no se podía distinguir muy bien su figura.

-Quiero que te encargues de las Pretty Cure. Hazlas sufrir.

-Si señor.-E inmediatamente desparació.

-Preparaos Pretty Cure. Esto solo acaba de empezar.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentros y Entrenamientos

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Ca****pitulo 2.**

Cuando acabaron las clases todos recogieron las cosas rápidamente y Honoka y Kiria se acercaron adonde estaban Nagisa y Fujipi.

-¿Por qué llegasteis tarde, chicos?-Les preguntó Honoka una vez que se encontraban delante de ellos.

-Es que nos encontramos de camino y perdimos la noción del tiempo hablando, ¿verdad señorita Misumi?-Respondió Fujipi.

-S-si no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo.

Así estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Fujipi y Kiria se tuvieron que marchar para las prácticas con el equipo de fútbol.

Kiria había vuelto después de que las Pretty Cure eliminaran al Rey Haaku y él y Honoka habían comenzado una extraña relación de amigo-novio que si bien no eran novios ante ojos de todo el mundo era eso lo que parecía.

-Parece que Shogo y tú congeniáis cada vez más.-Le dijo Honoka a Nagisa una vez que los chicos se fueron.

-¿T-tú crees?-Dijo sonrojada.

Honoka sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amiga y le dijo:-Claro que lo creo. ¿Quién no se llevaría bien contigo?

Nagisa le dedicó una sonrisa a Honoka y juntas se dirigieron al campo de lacross donde tendrían lugar los entrenamientos.

Una vez allí Honoka se sentó en uno de los bancos para poder observar el entrenamiento. Nagisa mientras tanto fue a ponerse su uniforme del equipo **(N.A.: Es el mismo que el de la serie)** a los vestuarios.

Cuando todas las jugadoras estaban cambiadas y listas hicieron las presentaciones. Como siempre la presentación de Nagisa hizo que todas las chicas del equipo y la gente que las observaba se rieran y ella se sonrojara. En el equipo también estaban las amigas de Nagisa: Shijo y Rina que como todas estaban riendo.

Después de las risas todas se pusieron a entrenar bajo las órdenes de la capitana Nanami Rioka de penúltimo curso. Estuvieron hasta tarde con el entrenamiento y una vez que terminaron Nagisa y Honoka se dirigieron al **''Café Takko''** para ver a Hikari.

De camino al puesto de Akane se cruzaron con un chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos grises y una tez blanca como la cal que lo hacían ver verdaderamente hermoso pero al pasar al lado suyo Nagisa sintió una corriente eléctrica que la dejó paralizada en el sitió. Honoka siguió andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nagisa no la estaba siguiendo y giró la cabeza para encontrarla con los ojos abiertos como platos y temblando.

-¿Nagisa que te pasa por qué no vienes?-Le preguntó desde su posición.

-¿N-no te has fijado en ese chico?-Le dijo dejando de temblar.

-¿Qué chico?-Honoka miró a todos lados pero no había nada-¿De qué hablas Nagisa, aquí no hay nadie?

-Serian imaginaciones mías.-Dijo extrañada de que ya no estuviera ese chico.

-Vamos.-Le dijo Honoka volviendo a emprender la marcha.

**_·/En Otro Lugar/·_**

-Por fin las he encontrado. Las legendarias Pretty Cure. Preparaos porque la batalla empieza ahora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos Reviews.**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**¿Quién será ese chico que Nagisa vio? ¿Será bueno? ¿Malo? ¿O de verdad no había nadie? Empezarán a pasar cosas extrañas a las que nadie podrá encontrar explicación y un ser querido para las Pretty Cure se verá implicado en esos sucesos.**

**Para saber lo que pasa tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo (Que seguramente colgaré mañana).**

**Saludos**

**'Cerezo'**


	3. Chapter 3: La Luz Carmesí (Parte 1)

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 3.**

Ya llegando al café de Akane. Nagisa y Honoka pudieron ver a Hikari atendiendo una de las mesas y a Hotaru sentado en una silla observando a su hermana trabajar. Se acercaron corriendo hacia donde estaba Hikari.

-**¡Hikari, Hikari!.**-Gritaba Nagisa mientras agitaba el brazo para llamar la atención de la nombrada.

Hikari al oír que la llamaban se giró en la dirección del grito y vio a Nagisa y Honoka dedicandole una cálida sonrisa. Hikari corrió hacia ellas para saludarlas.

-Hola Nagisa, Honoka.

-Hola Hikari ¿Qué tal te va con tu hermano?-Le preguntó Honoka dirigiendo su mirada hacia el aludido.

-Eso, eso.-Dijo Nagisa con su enorme sonrisa de siempre.

-Pues nos va bien aunque Hotaru es un poco tímido.

A medida que hablaban se iban acercando a una mesa libre para poder sentarse y conversas mas tranquilas.

Una vez sentadas Mepel, Mipel, Porúm y Lulún se fueron corriendo a donde estaba Hotaru para jugar con él.

-Parece que Hotaru y los chicos se llevan muy bien, ¿no os parece?-Preguntó Nagisa.

-Si. Supongo que al ser Hotaru un niño se lo pasarán mejor con él que con nostras.-Contestó Honoka.

-Si.-Dijo Hikari.-Por cierto chicas, ¿qué tal vuestro primer día de clases?

-Pues bien. Aunque el entrenamiento del equipo fue verdaderamente agotador.

-Jajaja pero luego bien que disfrutas jugando.-La picó Honoka.

-Eso es porque adoro el lacrosse.-Respondió Nagisa.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que comenzó a obscurecer y Nagisa y Honoka tuvieron que marcharse a sus casas.

Mientras Nagisa caminaba hacia su casa iba pensando en el chico que había visto por la tarde que había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

"_**¿Quién seria ese chico? ¿Y qué fue esa corriente eléctrica que sentí al pasar a su lado?..."**_

-¿Nagisa qué te pasa-Mepó?-Le preguntó Mepel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?...Perdona Mepel… ¿Me decías algo?

-Nagisa eres una despistada-Mepó.-Dijo Mepel negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oye! Tampoco te pases.-Le gritó mientras le guardaba de regreso en la mochila.

Después de eso no tardaron en llegar a casa donde la madre de Nagisa la esperaba con la cena ya en la mesa.

Nagisa dejó las cosas rápidamente en su habitación y le dio de cenar a Mepel y se fue con su familia.

Tuvieron una cena agradable en la que no faltaron las peleas entre Nagisa y Riota pero sus padres ya acostumbrados a ellas decidieron no hacerles caso y seguir comiendo hasta que ellos mismos se cansaron y volvieron a comer.

Cuando terminaron la cena cada uno se fue a su cuarto a dormir ya que mañana tenian que madrugar porque había escuela.

**·/En Otro Lugar/·**

Había una figura misteriosa en el centro de una sala casi en penumbras de la cual sólo se podía apreciar ese cuerpo desconocido.

-Pretty Cure preparaos hoy empieza mi venganza.-La figura al decir eso alzó los brazos al aire y alrededor suya apareció un circulo con una luz rojo carmesí con unos símbolos extraños, como si fueran una especie de conjuro.-Poder de la oscuridad siembra caos y destrucción. Renace en el cuerpo del elegido y crea desconfianza en el enemigo. Destruye lentamente a la luz.-El circulo brilló con mas intensidad y varios rayos de luz salieron fuera de la habitación con unos destinos inciertos.

** ·/En Casa De Nagisa/·**

**(00:30 AM)**

Una luz roja entró por las ventanas de la habitación de Riota y fue a impactar en el cuerpo del propietario del cuarto haciendo que por un momento su cuerpo brille y abra los ojos donde se pudo apreciar un destello carmesí.

** (Cuarto De Nagisa)**

-Fujipi ya no puedo comer más chocolate.-Decía Nagisa hablando y revolviéndose en sueños hasta que de repente abrió los ojos y corrió hacia la cocina.

-Justo tenía que darme hambre ahora.-Murmuraba mientras abría la nevera para buscar algo que comer.

Cuando terminó de comer cerró la nevera y al darse la vuelta vió a Riota parado frente a ella con una mirada ausente.

-Riota que susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-Le preguntó pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta.

-Riota contesta.-Le volvió a preguntar poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermano pero Riota las apartó y dio media vuelta volviendo a su habitación dejando a Nagisa muy confundida por su actitud.

-¿Qué le pasará? A lo mejor es sonámbulo.-Se dijo emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su cuarto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno aquí os dejo la continuació sé si mañana suba la continuació depende de cuantos deberes me manden en clases y de lo cansada que llegue de clases por la que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis muchos Reviews.**

**Bss...**

**'Cerezo'**


	4. Chapter 4: Presentaciones (Parte 1)

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 4.**

_***Pov. Nagisa***_

Hoy me desperté al primer toque del despertador sin que mi madre tuviera que gritarme desde la cocina para que me levantara. Todavía me preguntaba que era lo que le pasó ayer a la noche a Riota. Mientras pensaba en eso me iba vistiendo y preparando las cosas para el día de hoy, es decir, que metí mis libros, el chocolate y las patatillas. Cuando terminé me encaminé hacia el comedor para tomar mi desayuno. Ahí también estaba Riota y estaba tan extraño como anoche. No hablaba. Tenía la mirada perdida y comía a una velocidad demasiado lenta para Riota. ¿Qué le pasaría? Terminé de desayunar, cogí a Mepel y emprendí camino al instituto.

¡Oh! Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Nagisa Misumi. Tengo 16 años y acabo de empezar 1º de preparatoria. Me encanta el chocolate, dormir y jugar al lacrosse. No me gusta estudiar y tener que madrugar.

Hace dos años junto a mis amigas Honoka Yukishiro y Hikari eramos las Pretty Cure las guerreras del jardín de la luz. Luchábamos contra la Zona Dotsuku que era gobernada por el Rey Haaku. Con la ayuda de Mepel, Mipel, Porúm y Lulún los derrotamos y ahora podemos llevar una vida normal. Aunque hayamos luchado contra monstruos horribles y en ocasiones hubiéramos estado a punto de morir sigo sin tener el valor suficiente para hacer una única cosa.

-Buenos días señorita Misumi.-Me saludó Fujipi desde mi espalda.-Parece que nos vamos a encontrar todas las mañanas ¿no?

-S-si.-Como siempre no pude evitar mi sonrojo y mi tartamudeo._**"Nagisa Misumi has luchado contra el Rey Haaku pero no puedes contra un chico. Patético."**_ Fueron mis pensamientos en ese momento.

**-**¿Señorita Misumi?-Dijo sacándome Fujipi de mi ensoñación.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué me decías?

-Jajaja parece que estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos.

-Es que estaba pensando en algo que me tiene algo preocupada.-Le dije una verdad a medias. Ya que si bien no era eso en lo que estaba pensando si había algo que me estaba preocupando.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte o por lo menos aconsejarte de alguna manera.-Me dijo Fujipi haciendo que piense una vez mas que el es un chico demasiado bueno y dulce.

Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de contestarle:-Lo que pasa es que anoche me levanté a la cocina y me encontré con mi hermano Riota. ¿Te acuerdas de él?-Le pregunté antes de continuar con mi relato.

-Si.-Fujipi había conocido a Riota en el verano a unas vacaciones que nos habían invitado mis padres en las que me dejaron llevar a mis amigos.

-Pues cuando le pregunté que hacía despierto a esas horas, él no me contestó y yo volví a preguntárselo pero esta vez el se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Y esta mañana tenía la mirada ausente, no hablaba y comía a una velocidad más lenta de la que es normal en él. ¿Le pasará algo? ¿Y si está enfermo y no nos hemos dado cuenta?-A cada palabra que decía hablaba más deprisa debido a la preocupación que tenía ya que aunque Riota y yo siempre peleáramos era mi hermano pequeño y lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

-Eres muy buena hermana mayor, ¿verdad?-Dijo Fujipi mirándome con una radiante sonrisa.

-B-bueno…y-yo.-Tartamudeé sonrojada.-Creo que si.

-Aunque tienes razón. Ese comportamiento no es el comportamiento del Riota que yo conocí.-Dijo colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.- ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?

-No sé.

-¿No será que está enamorado?-Me dijo dejándome desconcertada ya que esa idea no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Pues puede que sea eso.

-Ves como al final no era tan serio.-Me puso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me dio un beso en el cachete. Ante este acto me sonrojé y Fujipi al ver lo que había hecho se separó inmediatamente sonrojado. Los dos estábamos mirando a cualquier lado nerviosos por la situación que se acababa de dar.

-L-lo siento.-Dijo Fujipi tartamudeando y con un rojo imponente en las mejillas. Cosa que me sorprendió porque nunca lo había visto así.

-N-no pasa nada.

Los dos seguimos andando hacia el instituto sin mirarnos a la cara por la vergüenza de la situación aunque yo estaba muy contenta de que me hubiera dado un beso a pesar de que lo hiciera sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a nuestra clase donde ya nos estaban esperando Honoka y Kiria que estaban hablando animadamente.

**_·/En Otro Lugar/·_**

Había una habitación oscura en la cual sólo se podía vislumbrar una figura en el centro de esta.

-Mi plan ya está en marcha. Preparaos Pretty Cure. Esta vez no sólo sufriréis vosotras.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5: Presentaciones (Parte 2)

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 5.**

***Honoka's Pov.***

Cuando llegó Nagisa también estaba, hoy, acompañada por Shogo. Pero los dos parecían estar nerviosos y estaban sonrojados. ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Me acerqué a Nagisa para poder preguntarle que había pasado. Disculpándome con Shogo me llevé a Nagisa a un ricón de la clase para poder hablar sin que nadie nos molestara. Mientras Shogo se fue ha charlar con Kiria, supongo yo, del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Qué pasó Nagisa? ¿Por qué estabais Shogo y tú así?-Le pregunté.

-N-no p-pasó n-nada.-Nagisa a cada palabra que decía se iba poniendo mas y mas colorada. Jijiji daba mucha gracia ver esas reacciones en ella.

-Nagisa sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-Le dije pensando que por eso no me quería decir lo que le había pasado con Shogo.

-P-pues verás…Fujipi m-me…b-b-b-bes-so.-Cuando dijo eso estoy segura de que mi cara debió de ser todo un poema.

-¿C-cómo que te besó?

-Pues estábamos hablando de Riota y me dijo que era muy buena hermana mayor, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y luego me dio un b-b-besó.

-Un momento… ¿Dónde te besó?-Había algo que no me cuadraba en la historia de Nagisa y quería estar segura antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-E-en la mejilla.-Lo sabia pensé internamente. Pero lo del beso sólo explicaba el sonrojo de Nagisa pero no el de Shogo.

Cuando iba a preguntarle a Nagisa que más había pasado sonó el timbre, entró el profesor y nos mandó a nuestros asientos.

Durante las clases me estuve fijando que cada vez que Shogo y Nagisa cruzaban sus miradas se sonrojaban y las apartaban rápidamente. Me gustaría saber que les pasa pero no voy a poder preguntarle a ninguno de los dos porque hoy tienen entrenamiento y mi abuela me ha pedido que hoy vuelva temprano a casa.

En cuanto terminaron las clases me despedí de Nagisa y Shogo y me fui hacía la salida del Instituto. Me habría despedido también de Kiria pero él ya había salido de la clase y no pude decirle nada.

Al salir del insti giré en una calle a la derecha y ahí estaba Kiria apoyado contra la pared esperándome. En cuanto me vio se despegó del muro y se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Te molesta que vaya contigo?-Me preguntó con su habitual tono indiferente.

-No hay problema.-Le sonreí y seguí caminando con Kiria a mi lado.

***Kiria's Pov.***

_**Había querido esperar a Honoka porque desde que habían empezado las clases casi no habíamos hablado y tenía que contarle algo que había visto el otro día.**_

_**-Flash Back-**_

Iba caminado por las calles como hago todos los días hasta que de repente ví a una persona que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba como ida. Esa persona se fue acercando a mí lentamente. Cuando estuvo en frente mío dijo _**"¿Pretty Cure?" **_ Y luego siguió caminando.

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Desde aquello no he dejado de pensar que puede llegar ha haber un nuevo enemigo que vaya a por las Pretty Cure. Por eso debo alertarlas antes de que pase algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6: La Conversación

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 6.**

***Fujipi's Pov.***

Cuando sonó el timbre del final de clases me encaminé para ir a los entrenamientos pero antes Honoka se despidió de mí diciéndome que tenía que llegar pronto a casa por encargo de su abuela (N.A.: Ya se que esto lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero tener en cuenta que ahora vemos las cosas desde la perspectiva de mi querido Fujipi ^/^). Después de eso salí hacía las canchas de fútbol.

Hoy el entrenamiento no fue tan agotador como el del otro día y lo terminamos antes de tiempo. Al finalizar fui a la fuente, para rellenar mi botella, que justo estaba al lado del campo del lacrosse desde donde podía ver, perfectamente, jugar a la . Al verla me acordé de lo que había pasado esta mañana y no pude evitar sonrojarme por el recuerdo. La verdad, ni yo mismo se porqué le di ese beso. Es verdad, como le había contado a Kiria, que espero en una esquina cercana a la casa de la a que ella pase por ahí y así ir juntos a clase (N.A.: Acordaos de que en el capítulo 4 dije que Fujipi pasó parte de las vacaciones de verano con la familia de Nagisa y por tanto sabe donde vive).

Mientras la veía jugar no podía evitar fijarme en los cambios que su cuerpo había hecho. Ahora a través del uniforme del equipo de lacrosse se podía apreciar unos bultos no muy grandes y unas caderas bien definidas. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas y una parte trasera firme y redondeada debido a los entrenamientos. Su pelo había crecido un poco desde el año pasado y le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Todos estos cambios y ella misma habían hecho que centrara gran parte de mis pensamientos en ella.

Sin que me diera cuenta había pasado el tiempo observando a la señorita Misumi y esta ya había terminado y estaban recogiendo sus cosas. Entonces decidí acercarme para preguntarle si le apetecía que nos fuéramos a casa juntos. Cuando llegué a la verja incliné un poco la cabeza para que pudiera oírme mejor.

-Señorita Misumi.-La llamé y al momento capté su atención.

-¿Fujipi?-Parecía extrañada de verme ahí aunque no era para menos yo nunca había ido a uno de sus entrenamientos a pesar de que ella ya había ido a alguno de los míos.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías entrenamiento?-Dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese lindo sonrojo.

-Pues como el entrenamiento termino antes había terminado antes y fui a llenar la botella de agua,-Dije mientras alzaba la susodicha con mi mano izquierda-y vi que estabas terminando-Tampoco iba a decirle que me había quedado observándola como un idiota-tú entrenamiento decidí esperarte para irnos juntos a casa. ¿Te parece?-Para ese momento ya habíamos llamado la atención de todo el equipo de lacrosse cosa que no me molestó mucho.

-C-Claro e-espera aquí a que me cambie.-Contestó volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Por supuesto yo te espero aquí.-Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó hacía los vestuarios a paso veloz.

Observé como dos chicas del equipo iban detrás de ella mientras me dirigían una fugaz mirada. Supuse que eran amigas suyas ya que las había visto con ella otras veces.

La Señorita Misumi estaba tardando mucho y decidí acercarme a los vestuarios para preguntarle si estaba bien o si le faltaba mucho. Cuando llegué escuché las voces de dos chicas y entre lo que decían pude escuchar:

**"_¿Tienes algo con Fujipi?"_**

Se que no debería escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas pero al escuchar esa frase me quedé paralizado en el sitio y por mucho que tratara de salir de ahí no era capaz. Las chicas siguieron con la conversación sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-No, sólo somos amigos.-Esa era la voz de la Señorita Misumi.

-¿Pero te gusta verdad, verdad?-Al escuchar esa pregunta agudicé mas el oído. Sin saber porque tenía unas ganas enormes de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Y-yo…

-Vamos Nagisa somos tus amigas confía en nosotras.-Le dijo otra voz mas madura que la había hecho la pregunta.

-Ok. Pero lo que os voy a decir tiene que quedar entre nosotras tres ¿vale?-No vi lo que pasó pero supongo que sus amigas hicieron algún gesto o algo por que escuché a Nagisa, había decidido llamarla así en mi cabeza, tomar aire para hablar.

Sentí como si hubiera pasado una eternidad hasta que escuche las cuatro palabras que me devolvieron a la Tierra:

**-Yo amo a Fujipi…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Por favor no me matéis por dejarla así. Espero que os hayan gustado los dos capítulos que he subido. No os acostumbréis a dos capítulos seguidos ya que hoy fueron dos porque: 1º ya los tenía escritos y 2º no me apetecía dejaros con las ganas de saber que pasaba. Por cierto os gustaría que:

-Hubiera en el próximo capítulo un Lime entre Nagisa y Fujipi?

-Que haya pareja HonokaXKiria? (Personalmente me gusta la pareja que hacen)

-Que Hikari tenga pareja?

Decidme vuestras opiniones sobre las tres opciones y dependiendo de lo que os parezcan las haré o no.

Bss…

**_'Cerezo'_**


	7. Chapter 7: El Ataque

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 7.**

_***Nagisa's Pov***_

"_**Yo amo a Fujipi"**_

Esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza. Aún no podía creer que me hubiera atrevido a contarles eso a Shijo y a Rina. Hasta ahora sólo lo sabían: Honoka, Hikari, Mepel, Mipel, Porúm, Lulún y Akane. Y la mayoría no porque yo les hubiera contado.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en los vestuarios hasta que vi sus pies enfrente mia. Subí lentamente la vista pero nunca esperé encontrarme con la persona que tenía delante.

-Señorita Misumi…yo…-Fujipi estaba delante mia algo sonrojado.

-Fujipi perdona ¿Estoy demorando mucho?

-No…yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada entró una mujer con la mirada perdida y se acercó tambaleante a nosotros.

-Pretty Cure-Me agarró del cuello y me alzó un par de centímetros del suelo mientras me lo apretaba. Yo trataba de zafarme pero esa mujer tenía mucha fuerza. Fujipi al ver esta acción trató de ayudarme pero ella con una mano lo lanzó contra la pared. Grité su nombre mientras luchaba por liberarme del agarre que la mujer estaba ejerciendo sobre mi cuello.

_***Fujipi's Pov***_

Cuando entró una mujer y agarró a Nagisa del cuello y ella trataba de liberarse tardé un segundo en ir a ayudarla. Pero esa mujer con una sola mano me lanzó contra una pared haciendo que me golpeara fuertemente la espalda. Pude oír como Nagisa gritaba mi nombre y hacía más fuerza para zafarse de ella. De repente vi como una luz rosa salía del bolso de Nagisa y me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba. Al abrir la cartera salió volando hacía Nagisa un estuche rosa y blanco.

_***Normal Pov***_

-¿Mepel qué está pasando?-Gritó Nagisa a Mepel olvidándose por un momento de que Fujipi estaba detrás de ella.

De repente el estuche hizo "puf" y después de una nube blanca apareció un peluche amarillo con detalles en azul que miraba fijamente a Nagisa.

-La Reina ha contactado conmigo y Mipel-Mepó.-Dijo el peluche dejando sorprendido a Fujipì y tratando de averiguar de que estaban hablando el y Nagisa.

-¿Q-qué os d-dijo?-Preguntó Nagisa entrecortadamente al ver aumentada la presión del agarre sobre su cuello.

-Que en la Zona Totsuko ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo que piensa atentar contra las Pretty Cure-Mepó.

-¿C-cómo e-es p-po-posible?

-No lo sabemos-Mepó. La Reina nos dijo que os será encomendada una nueva misión y nuevos poderes-Mepó.-Al decir eso Mepel empezó a emitir una luz que salió dirigida a Nagisa.

Esta por fin pudo librarse del agarre de la mujer y recogió a Mepel del suelo mientras este volvía a convertirse en un estuche. Pero esta vez no tenía los mismos colores ahora era fucsia y negro con una lazo rosa en el medio.

Nagisa que estaba mirando los cambios que había sufrido Mepel no se percató de que la mujer se estaba acercando a Fujipi hasta que escuchó como él esquivaba un golpe.

Nagisa pensando únicamente en ayudar a Fujipi pasó abrió el estuche pasó la carta de la Reina y su mano derecha por encima de el. Al instante la cubrió una aurora boreal.

-**¡Aurora Boreal Negra!**-Gritó mientras alzaba las manos al aire.

**(N.A.: El traje: www. google .es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=P05B1cgrcsLFcM&tbnid=JSxmiphkI-35LM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% .jp%2Fillust_ &ei=4d5uUfLhMMn80QWz9YCIBQ&bvm=bv.45368065, 4&psig=AFQjCNHCmZDN57fzyVZhnIrm0F-eC7tCFQ&ust=1366306897160471 ).**

**-Guardina de la luz: Cure Black.**

Fujipi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Delante suya tenía a una Nagisa completamente distinta que parecía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

**_-¿Cómo es que he podido transformarme sin Honoka?-Pensó Nagisa._**

**_-Eso se debe al nuevo poder de la luz-Mepó. Ahora tenéis libertad en vuestras transformaciones-Mepó.-Dijo Mepel en el interior de su mente._**

**_-¡Esto es increíble!_**

Nagisa se puso en posición de pelea y la mujer al ver eso andó hacía ella tambaleándose con cada paso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Siento no haber subido capítulos estos días. Pero estaba en casa de una amiga y desde ahí no podía subirlos. Espero que el capítulo os guste. Como no recibí ningún Review no hice el Lime que tenía pensado para Fujipi y Nagisa. El principio de la dirección seria h. t. t. p. s: / w. w. w. google (Quitad los puntos que separan las letras, menos el último de las tres w ¿ok? y podréis ver el nuevo traje de Nagisa).

Bss...

**'Black'**

P.D.:Si no dejáis Reviews creo que abandonaré la historia aunque me duela en el alma hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8: La Pelea

Hola a tod s. Antes de que empecéis a leer este capítulo os quería decir que he cambiado una cosa en el capítulo anterior que deberíais ver antes de leer este.

* * *

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 8.**

_***Honoka's Pov***_

Kiria y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casa. Yo me preguntaba que sería eso tan importante que tendría que contarme para que estuviera tan serio.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa y podía escuchar los ladridos de Chutaru. Abrí la puerta y dejé que Kiria pasara primero. Fuimos hacia mi habitación con Chutaru siguiéndonos por detrás. Una vez dentro nos sentamos en mi cama. Kiria me miró directamente a los ojos y con esa mirada yo supe inmediatamente que lo que me tenía que contar no era nada agradable.

-¿Qué tenías que contarme?-Le pregunté para que pudiera comenzar.

-Pues veras…el otro día…

_**·/En Otro Lugar/·**_

_***Nagisa's Pov***_

Me sentía más fuerte que la última vez que Honoka y yo nos habíamos transformado en las Pretty Cure. En este momento no me importaba que Fujipi haya visto mi transformación, sólo me importaba que esa mujer le hiciera daño. Ya le habían hecho daño por culpa de protegerme así que ahora seré yo la que lo salve.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Le grité mientras comenzaba a atacarla.

-Me envía mi amo _**"Akai Akuma" **_ para acabar con las Pretty Cure _'para siempre'._-Dijo con voz ida como si no fuera ella quien decía esas palabras.

Repeló una de mis patadas y me agarró la pierna para lanzarme por los aires. Logré parar la caída y apoyarme bien en el suelo.

-Pues dile que se vaya olvidando de eso.-Respondí cuando volví a lanzarme al ataque de nuevo.

_**·/Casa De Honoka/·**_

_***Honoka's Pov***_

Kiria acababa de contarme lo que le había pasado y estábamos tratando de averiguar que relación tendría esa mujer con las Pretty Cure o que quería de ellas. Estábamos en eso hasta que Mipel salió muy agitada de mi mochila y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa Mipel?-Le pregunté

-Se trata de Nagisa-Mipó.-Contestó realmente preocupada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nagisa, Mipel?-Le preguntó Kiria preocupado.

-La están atacando-Mipó.

-¿¡Cómo que la están atacando!?-Grité alarmada.- ¿Dónde está?

-Está en los vestuarios del equipo de lacrosse-Mipó.-Nos contestó poniéndose seria.-Honoka este ataque tiene que ver con algo que nos contó Reina-Mipó.

-Luego nos cuentas Mipel, ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a Nagisa. ¿Vamos Kiria?-Le dije mientras me ponía en marcha.

-Si, vamos.-Contestó empezando a correr en dirección al instituto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y nos dirigimos rápidamente a los vestuarios donde debía estar Nagisa. Cuando llegamos no pudimos creer lo que veíamos. Nagisa estaba delante de un Shogo, completamente atónito y con algunas raspaduras en la cara, mientras trataba de detener los ataques de una mujer.

-¡Nagisa!-Le grité corriendo hacia ella con Kiria siguiéndome el paso.

Nagisa me miró por el rabillo del ojo para no desconcentrase y pude apreciar que en la expresión de su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa al vernos a Kiria y a mi ahí.

-Honoka transfórmate-Mipó.-Cuando Mipel dijo eso recién me di cuenta de que Nagisa estaba transformada pero que no era el mismo traje de antes.

-Ok.-Le dije antes de que se cambiara su aspecto para que yo pudiera transformarme.- ¡Aurora Boreal Blanca!-Grité a la vez que una luz de distintos colores me rodeaba.

**(N/A: Este es el traje: : / w w w. google .es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=P05B1cgrcsLFcM&tbnid=JSxmiphkI-35LM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% .net%2F15410&ei=adduUYe4F8eX1AXPu4DQDw&bvm=bv.45368065, 4&psig=AFQjCNHTcPdW5KZ7uRCHFItFpDmzFoE6oA&ust=1366304919).**

-**Guardiana De La Luz: Cure White**.-Miré maravillada mi nuevo traje y me dispuse a atacar a esa mujer.

Le di una patada que la hizo retroceder y detener su ataque contra Black. Me coloqué a su lado y mientras nos poníamos en posición de combate **(N/A: En esta postura: : / w w w. google .es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=_MbjeJ3b9Yl27M&tbnid=LJOraDHNAsG19M:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fpost%3Ftags%3Dcure_white&ei=DNxuUaSuI8ea0AX4g4CgCg&bvm=bv.45368065, 4&psig=AFQjCNF56Um6EIcbhCg4IcFyKwpiiYIbWg&ust=1366305929794354)** le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Hacia mucho que no pateábamos el trasero a nadie, ¿verdad Black?-Le pregunté cuando ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón White. Ya era hora de que volviéramos a la carga.-Me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y chocamos las palmas para inmediatamente ponernos en posición.

-Chicas no es hora de recordar viejos tiempos.-Nos dijo Kiria a la vez que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.-Ahí viene la tipa.

En cuanto dijo eso Black y yo nos lanzamos al ataque.

_***Fujipi's Pov***_

Cuando llegaron Honoka y Kiria pude escuchar como Nagisa suspiraba de alivio. Cuando vi que Honoka venía con un muñeco parecido al que tenía Nagisa no pude evitar sorprenderme. En el momento en que Honoka se transformó sentí como Nagisa hacía más ligero el agarre sobre la mujer. En ese momento no entendí muy bien porqué lo hizo pero luego al ver la patada que le dio Honoka lo comprendí.

Se colocaron en posición de pelea delante mia y se empezaron a reír mientras comentaban que hacia mucho que no machaban a nadie, hasta que Kiria las interrumpió avisándoles de que la mujer se levantaba.

Nagisa y Honoka se lanzaron al ataque con unos movimientos elegantes y sincronizados como si en vez de pelear estuvieran bailando. Aprovechando que ellas estaban luchando contra esa mujer Kiria se acercó corriendo a mi.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo ya que había vuelto a acabar ahí al tratar de ayudar a Nagisa con aquella mujer.

-Si, sólo fue un golpe de nada. Me he dado trompazos más grandes jugando al fútbol.-Al escuchar mis palabras Kiria hizo un amago de sonrisa y me sacó de los baños después de que las chicas salieran mientras perseguían a la mujer.

Al estar en un espacio abierto tenían un lugar más amplio para pelear y los movimientos de Honoka se volvieron cada vez más aéreos mientras que los de Nagisa se volvían más rudos y certeros. Pude observar que a pesar de la diferente forma de atacar sus movimientos seguían siendo muy coordinados.

Mientras hacia todas esas observaciones sentí como Kiria me miraba de reojo queriéndome preguntar algo pero parecía que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿No estás sorprendido de verlas como las Pretty Cure?-Por fin se animó a preguntarme.

-Al principio me sorprendió ver a Nagisa transformada pero para cuando llegasteis ya lo había asimilado. Simplemente quiero saber como es esto posible y que es lo que está pasando.-Le dije mientras las señalaba y le sonreía.

-¿Nagisa?-Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre en vez de _"Señorita Misumi"_.-Bueno…es igual. Supongo que si ellas quieren te contarán que está pasando. Yo aunque esté, de cierta forma involucrado, no puedo contarte nada sobre ellas sin su permiso.

-De acuerdo.

Volvimos a observar el combate justo en el momento en que Honoka salia disparada por un ataque de la mujer y Kiria iba corriendo a ayudarla. Yo seguí mirando como Nagisa peleaba contra esa mujer hasta que se escuchó una voz que decía:

"_**Nagisa lanza tú Trueno Negro-Mepó"**_

-Mepel, sin la ayuda de White no puedo lanzar mi ataque.-Le respondió Nagisa a la voz sin dejar en ningún momento de atacar.

"_**Te recuerdo que ahora tienes nuevos poderes-Mepó. Ya no dependéis tanto la una de la otra-Mepó"**_

-Ok.

Nagisa alzó las manos al cielo y gritó:

-**¡Trueno Negro!**-Un trueno negro inmenso fue a parar directamente a sus manos mientras ella las cerraba y las volvía a bajar echándolas un poco para atrás.- **¡Expulsa el mal de esta persona!**-Gritó mientras colocaba sus brazos enfrente suyo y abría los puños apuntando hacia la mujer.

Al principio la mujer se resistió pero el ataque de Nagisa iba con demasiada fuerza y no pudo contra el. Cuando el ataque desapareció del interior de la mujer salió una luz rojo carmesí que se transformó en una luz blanca entró en el estuche que tenía Nagisa en su traje. Justo en ese momento su transformación se deshizo al igual que la de Honoka que se acercaba a mí con la ayuda de Kiria. Nagisa al verlos caminar hacia mí también vino en esta dirección pero antes de llegar…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Aquí está la continuación. Espero que os guste. Gracias a: soul wolf 112, angel y a NoahTheHedgehog por su apoyo y sus Reviews. No os preocupéis chicos que no pienso borrar ni abandonar la historia.

Bss...

'Black'

P.D.:No subiré contis fijo, fijo los Martes y Jueves. Es decir que mañana no habrá conti.


	9. Chapter 9: Nosotras Somos Pretty Cure

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 9.**

_***Fujipi's Pov***_

Cuando Nagisa estaba ya casi a mi lado sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y se desmayó. En cuanto lo ví corrí hacia ella para detener su caída.

_***Nagisa's Pov***_

En el momento que me percibí que me estaba desvaneciendo sentí enseguida unos brazos, que reconocería donde fuera, me sujetaron antes de que tocara el suelo.

-**¡Nagisa!**-Escuché que gritó Honoka llegando al lado de Fujipi antes de que se me volviera todo negro.

_***Honoka's Pov***_

Cuando Nagisa se desvaneció en brazos de Shogo todos nos preocupamos mucho por si estaba herida o algo. Me di cuenta de que Shogo no parecía alterado o sorprendido después de haber visto a Mipel **(N/A: Recuerden que Honoka no sabe que él también ha visto a Mepel)**, de ver como nos transformábamos y todo lo que sucedió seguido a eso. Él, simplemente, miraba con una cara llena de preocupación a Nagisa. Eso me hizo pensar: ¿Será que Shogo sienta algo por ella?

-No te preocupes. Seguro que está bien.-Le dije para tranquilizarlo haciendo que detuviera la caricia que le estaba dando a la mejilla de Nagisa. Asintió mientras me dirigía una fugaz mirada y volvía a poner toda su atención en Nagisa.

-Será mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más cómodo.-Dijo Kiria.

Al instante Shogo se levantó con Nagisa en brazos.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Preguntó.

-Lo mejor sería ir a mi casa para no preocupar a la Señora Misumi.-les dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el lugar acordado.

El camino estuvo fue en un silencio incomodo ya que nadie hablaba de nada y yo no me atrevía a romper el silencio.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino fuimos directamente a mi cuarto. Allí Shogo depositó, a Nagisa, cuidadosamente sobre la mullida cama. Él se sentó a su lado mientras Kiria y yo nos quedábamos de pie. Sumiéndonos otra vez en un incómodo silencio esperamos a que Nagisa despertara.

_**·**__**/5 Minutos Después/**__**·**_

_***Normal Pov***_

Nagisa comenzó a removerse dando indicios de querer despertar llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Que debido al silencio en el que se encontraban. Cuando Nagisa abrió los ojos lo primero que observó fue el rostro de Fujipi mirándola fijamente. Al verlo Nagisa se levantó, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, completamente sonrojada. Esa acción consiguió que Honoka y Kiria soltaran unas risitas silenciosas. Pero de repente Fujipi se puso serio y clavando los ojos en ella dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.-El rubor de Nagisa despareció en el momento en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas y también se puso seria al igual que Honoka y Kiria que habían dejado de reír.

-Lo se.-Le contesto.-Lo mejor sería que primero te presentáramos a Mepel y a Mipel de mejor forma.-Al instante una especie de peluches amarillo y rosa aparecieron a cada lado de Nagisa.

-Nagisa siempre haciendo que los demás se preocupen por ti-Mepó. Eres un desastre-Mepó.-Le dijo Mepel consiguiendo que Nagisa le agarrara por los cachetes y le balanceara mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Cállate Mepel.-Le dijo sin soltarle las mejillas.

-L-Lo siento-Mepó.-Nagisa soltó inmediatamente sus mofletes haciendo que este rodara hasta parar en las piernas de Fujipi. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba se levantó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Soy Mepel-Mepó. Gracias por ayudar a Nagisa-Mepó.-Nadie se esperaba que Mepel le dijera eso a Fujipi.

-Eh…de nada.-Dijo Fujipi un poco cortado.

Mipel se acercó a donde estaban Mepel y Fujipi para presentarse.

-Hola yo soy Mipel-Mipó. Es un placer conocerte-Mipó. Yo también te estoy muy agradecida por haber ayudado a Nagisa-Mipó.

-Hola yo soy…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Mepel le interrumpió.

-Si ya sabemos eres Fujimura Shogo del equipo de fútbol y amigo de Honoka de la infancia.

-¿C-Cómo sabéis eso?-Les preguntó Fujipi sonrojado.

-Fácil-Mepó/Mipó.-Dijeron a la vez.-Siempre que estabais con las chicas nosotros escuchábamos todo-Mepó.-Respondió Mepel.

-Ahh.

-Bueno…-Intervino Nagisa.-Ahora que ya te los hemos presentado es hora de que te demos una explicación de lo que ha pasado. Lo primero…nosotras nunca quisimos meter ni a ti ni a nadie en esto. Se supone que nosotras no seriamos más las Pretty Cure pero al parecer ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y Reina nos necesita a nosotras y a Shiny Luminosa.-Dijo con una voz seria y una determinación impresionante.-Supongo que será mejor que te contemos todo desde el principio para que puedas entenderlo mejor.- Comentó al ver la cara de perdido que tenía Fujipi.-Conocimos a Mepel y a Mipel…

* * *

Así estuvieron, entre los tres, contándole todo lo que habían pasado desde que se habían convertido en las guerreras Pretty Cure. Había partes en las que Fujipi se emocionaba por todo lo que habían pasado y otras en las que Nagisa y Honoka derramaron una que otra lágrima al contar algunos de los momentos más tristes que tuvieron que vivir como las Pretty Cure.

Sin darse de cuenta cuando terminaron de contarle todo a Fujipi ya estaba anocheciendo y tenían que regresar a sus hogares. Se despidieron de Honoka y emprendieron camino a sus casas. Fujipi acompañó a Nagisa a su casa con la excusa de que no quería que se desmayara otra vez.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayáis vivido todo eso.-Le dijo Fujipi a Nagisa mientras paseaban por las calles.

-Yo al principio también estaba sorprendida e incluso me negué a ser una Pretty Cure pero luego me di cuenta de que si yo no hacía nada, cuando tenía el poder necesario, para salvar a las personas que quiero es que era una basura.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

Fujipi ante esas palabras la miró impresionado y con una gran admiración por lo dicho.

-Eres una gran persona, **Nagisa**.-Le dijo Fujipi.

Nagisa se detuvo en el sitio al oír como la había llamado y no pudo hacer meno que preguntar para asegurarse de no haber oído mal.

-¿C-Cómo m-me has llamado?-Dijo agachando la vista.

-Nagisa… ¿por? Te molesta.-Le preguntó deteniéndose y agarrando el mentón haciendo que le mirara a los ojos mientras la empujaba contra la pared de una de las casas del lugar.

-N-No…y-yo.-Nagisa estaba muy nerviosa debido a la cercanía de Fujipi y no era capaz de hablar.

Fujipi iba acercando su rostro cada vez más al de la nerviosa chica que estaba empezando a parecerse a un tomate maduro. Estaban tan cerca que ya podían sentir la respiración del otro. Nagisa se abandonó y dejó que Fujipi continuara con lo que tenía en mente. Estaban a punto de rozar sus labios…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado el capítulo. Si no habéis podido acceder a los links de los capítulos anteriores avisadme y os los mandaré por correo. Puede que la semana que viene no pueda subir capítulos porque en clase me han mandado un trabajo y es bastante largo y para colmo hay que entregarlo el día 30. Vamos que no te dan nada de tiempo. Lo siento y trataré de compensaros con un capítulo especialmente largo.**

**Bss...**

**'Black'**


	10. Chapter 10: Entiéndeme

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 10.**

_***Normal Pov***_

Cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios Mepel salió de su estuche.

—Nagisa no es momento de hacer estas cosas-Mepó. — Dijo haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente con un sonrojo que no tendría nada que envidiarle a un tomate.

Volvieron a emprender el camino con un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Fujipi se decidió a interrumpirlo.

— ¿C-cómo estas? — Preguntó todavía colorado sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a la cara.

—B-bien. Supongo que sólo fue el cansancio el motivo de que me desmayara. — Le dijo sabiendo que se refería a eso.

—M-me alegro.

Y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Nagisa.

—Bueno hasta mañana. — Dijo Fujipi mirando los ojos anaranjados de Nagisa.

—H-hasta m-mañana. — Le dijo volviendo a tartamudear.

Fujipi ante eso sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Nagisa se quedó, ahí, parada viendo como Fujipi se alejaba agitando su brazo en señal de despedida sin voltearla a ver. Cuando Fujipi se perdió por las calles Nagisa entró en casa encontrándose con su madre delante de la puerta con las manos en forma de jarra y una expresión que dejaba ver perfectamente lo enfadada que estaba por la hora a la que estaba llegando su hija.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estabas Nagisa Misumi? — Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba en casa de Honoka con Kiria y Fujipi. — Le contestó

— ¿Y no supiste avisarme de que llegarías tarde? — Dijo ya un poco menos enfadada.

—Lo siento es que se nos fue el tiempo volando. — Respondió agachando la cabeza.

Misumi Rie suspiró.

—La próxima vez trata de avisar, ¿vale? — Sonrió relajando su postura.

—Ok mamá.

Nagisa caminó hacia su cuarto a paso tranquilo. Tiró la mochila en el suelo nada más entrar y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Nagisa esas vacaciones había remodelado su cuarto y ahora tenía una alfombra roja carmesí con corazones en negro de pelo (N/A: Es de esas alfombras que cuando pasas la mano el color se hace más oscuro.). Las paredes las había pintado de un rosa pastel y encima del cabecero de su cama había corazones rojos y fucsias de distintos tamaños. Su cama ahora era más grande pero todavía permanecían en ella sus peluches y su vieja colcha. Todavía conservaba sus posters del lacrosse sólo que los había cambiado de sitios.

Nagisa pensaba en lo que había sucedido hoy: el beso y el abrazo que recibió por parte de Fujipi, la charla con Honoka sobre lo mismo, la inesperada aparición del chico en su entrenamiento, la conversación Shijo y Rina en los vestuarios y lo que les reveló, la extraña mujer que apareció después de que se marcharan y entrara Fujipi, volver a convertirse en Pretty Cure y esta vez en frente del chico que amaba, el desmayo, la conversación en casa de Honoka y el casi beso que Fujipi y ella estuvieron a punto de darse si Mepel no hubiera interferido.

Estuvo así hasta que su madre la llamó para cenar. Se levantó de la cama ya que no se había movido del sitio y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde ya la esperaba toda su familia. La cena transcurrió normal pero Ryota todavía estaba extraño. No trató de molestar a su hermana a pesar de las constantes burlas que esta le dirigía para llamar su atención y eso fue algo que todos notaron y les dejó muy preocupados. Cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Nagisa estuvo divagando un rato sobre lo del nuevo enemigo y que mañana tendrían que poner a Hikari al corriente para que estuviera alerta y se preguntó si en verdad Fujipi se había tomado bien todo lo que le dijeron. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedó dormida sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

**·****/A La Mañana Siguiente/****·**

Nagisa esta vez no se quedó dormida y pudo desayunar y vestirse a un ritmo normal. Cuando ya estaba lista se despidió de su familia y salió de su casa. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar parpadear por la persona que estaba esperando frente a su casa.

— ¿F-Fujipi? — Preguntó no estando segura de si de verdad estaba delante suya estaba el chico nombrado.

—Buenos días,_** Nagisa.**_ — Saludó haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces aquí? — Le preguntó sin dejar de lado su sonrojo.

— Pues vine para que vayamos juntos a clase. — Contestó con una sonrisa. — ¿Vamos?

— S-si. — Dijo todavía sorprendida por la actitud del chico con ella después de lo de ayer.

Caminaron en silencio siendo sólo interrumpidos por el ruido de los coches al pasar. Nagisa estuvo dándole vueltas a su anterior pensamiento sin hallarle una explicación hasta que no pudo más y se lo preguntó al causante de dicho dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? — Soltó de golpe sin tartamudear y deteniéndose un par de pasos detrás del chico.

— ¿Eh? — Cuestionó Fujipi volteándose hacia ella sin saber a que se refería con eso.

— ¿Que por qué has cambiado conmigo desde lo que pasó ayer?— Volvió a preguntar.

— Porque eres mi amiga y me preocupó que te desmayara y todo lo que me contasteis. — Dijo seriamente. — ¿No entiendes que no quiero que os pase nada malo?

— Pero nosotras somos las Pretty Cure no tenemos otra opción que luchar. Ya te lo dijimos ayer no nos importa lo que nos pase siempre que podamos proteger a los que nosotras queramos. —Dijo alzando la vista con una seriedad y una determinación increbrantables.

— Pero para eso no podéis poner en peligro vuestras propias vidas. — Le dijo visiblemente preocupado por lo que serian capaces de hacer.

— Ya lo hicimos dos vece. — Dijo refiriéndose a aquella vez que fueron a salvar a Porúm y a cuando Hikari se transformó en Reina. — Y si con eso protegemos a nuestros seres queridos lo volveríamos a hacer sin remordimiento alguno.

Fujipi no supo que decir a eso ya que aceptaba que en parte tenía razón porque sabía que él de estar en su lugar haría lo mismo. Bajó la cabeza dejando que su cabello marrón chocolate cubriera su cara al no saber como responder a eso.

— Fujipi no entiendes que tanto las chicas como yo no queremos que os pase nada. — Le dijo dándole una caricia en la mejilla haciendo que este levantara el rostro para mirar la cara que tenía Nagisa en ese momento: estaba sonriendo débilmente y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Fujipi al ver esa cara no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla fuertemente y ocultar su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Nagisa.

— Claro que lo entiendo pero entiéndeme tú a mí. — Su voz salía amortiguada por el cuello de la chica. — No quiero que os pase nada malo.

— Te prometo que no nos pasará nada. — Dijo Nagisa afianzando el abrazo.

Después de eso siguieron caminando hacia el instituto, donde en la puerta ya los estaban esperando Honoka y Kiria para entrar con ellos en el salón.

— Hola chicos. — Saludó Honoka.

— Buenos días. — Contestaron a la vez.

— Otra vez llegando juntos ¿no? — Dijo Kiria haciendo sonrojar a los aludidos.

No pudieron continuar con la charla por que el timbre de la primera clase les hizo apresurarse para llegar al aula que les tocaba a esa hora.

La mañana pasó tranquila entre clase y clase hasta que llegó la hora de salir y todos se dirigieron inmediatamente, ya que ni Nagisa ni Fujipi tenían entrenamientos ese día, al _**"Takko Café"**_ para contarle a Hikari lo que había sucedido ayer.

El camino fue bastante corto ya que a todos les urgía decirle a Hikari lo que pasó. Al llegar Hikari estaba atendiendo una de las mesas pero al vernos llegar les saludó aunque se extrañó de ver a Fujipi con ellos ya que él normalmente no iba por ahí. Tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía esperando a que Hikari pudiera ir con ellos mientras pensaban en como podían contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el décimo capítulo. Espero que no me matéis porque no haber hecho que Nagisa y Fujipi se besaran. Pero es que sencillamente aún no es el momento ya que Fujipi no sabe que siente por Nagisa aunque ya se está empezando a dar cuenta. Quiero dar las gracias a _**melworren** _por sus comentarios que me han ayudado mucho en este capítulo y en los que le siguen. También quiero dar las gracias a mis seguidores: _**Angel, NoahTheHedgehog **_y a_** soul wolf**_** 112** de no haber sido por vosotros posiblemente habría abandonado la historia. Espero vuestros Reviews.

Bss...

**'Black'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty Cure 3º Temporada**

**Capítulo 11.**

_***Nagisa's Pov***_

Hikari vino con nosotros cuando terminó de atender a unos clientes. Se extrañó de ver ahí a Fujipi ya que casi nunca nos acompañaba a verla debido a sus entrenamientos. Una vez que tomó asiento Honoka le pidió que sacara a Porum y a Lulun. Al principió, Hikari, se mostró sorprendida por esa petición y mas en presencia de Fujipi. Pero confiando en nosotras sacó los estuches donde estaban los susodichos. Nada más colocarlos en la mesa de ellos salió una nube blanca y un 'puff' dejando ver a dos peluches de apariencia más aniñada que Mepel y Mipel. Uno de ellos era blanco con detalles en azul verdoso y una corona de príncipe dorada. El otro se apreciaba que era una chica por su color rosa pastel con detalles en un rosa un tanto más oscuro y una corona de princesa con un corazón en el centro dorada. Estos al ver a Fujipi saltaron sobre su rostro gritando:

—Juguemos-Popú/Lulú.

Fujipi ante la sorpresa casi se cae de la silla si no fuera porque apoyó un pie en el suelo, para mantener el equilibrio. Los chicos trataban de sacar a Porum y Lulun de la cara de Fujipi. Pero cada vez que lo intentaban ellos se escurrían entre sus manos.

**_·/Un rato después/·_**

**_*Normal Pov*_**

Se podía ver a un Fujipi despeinado y a unos Porum y Lulun delante de él con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo sentimos novio de Nagisa-Popú/Lulú. —Dijeron a la vez haciendo que los nombrados se sonrojaran furiosamente.

—N-no so-somos n-n-novi-vios. —Nagisa mientras hablaba trataba de mirar a Fujipi lo menos posible.

Después de ese incómodo momento empezaron a contarle a Hikari lo sucedido, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba escuchaba.

—Entonces ahora sabes nuestro secreto ¿no?—Le preguntó a Fujipi.

—Exacto. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hikari… ¿tú has sentido algo raro?—Le preguntó Nagisa.

—No ¿por?

—Pensé que al ser la reencarnación de Reina podrías estar en contacto con ella de alguna manera y sentir el poder de la oscuridad.

—Pues no. Si no llega a ser porque vosotras me lo contáis nunca habría sabido de este nuevo enemigo. Pero contacto con Reina si tengo.

—Perfecto!—Exclamó Honoka. —Llévanos con ella por favor.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición de Honoka. Pero Hikari le hizo caso y junto las manos como si estuviera rezando y una luz dorada los envolvió llevándolos hacia su destino.

**_·/En El Jardín De La Luz/·_**

_***Fujipi's Pov***_

Llegamos a un hermoso campo que estaba repleto de esos peluches que tenían Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari que ahora habían salido corriendo hacia sus, supongo yo, amigos.

—Bienvenidas niñas —Dijo una voz detrás nuestra haciendo que volteara para encontrarme con un hombre en miniatura que llevaba una túnica violeta con las puntas de las mangas, que le quedaban largas, de un morado rosado. Extrañamente bajo sus pies había un objeto en forma de corazón con piedras de la misma forma de todos los colores del arcoiris.

—Hola guardián —Dijeron Nagisa y Honoka con una sonrisa.

—Os estábamos esperando. —Dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Vamos — Indicó Nagisa mientras comenzaba a andar a través del extenso campo.

Este paisaje hacia que verla fuera como observar el caminar de la más hermosa de las diosas. Seguí sus pasos cautivado de la belleza que desprendía mientras a mis oídos llegaban frases de los peluches que como yo observaban el andar de mi hermosa diosa.

"_**Parece que las Pretty Cure y Shinny Luminosa vienen a ver a la Reina"**_

"_**Cure White es tan dulce e inteligente"**_

"_**Pero la mejor de las dos es Cure Black"**_

Pude apreciar que en la cara de Nagisa se formaba una sonrisa dándome a entender que había escuchado esta última frase. Me giré para observar a los demás viendo que Honoka y Kiria hablaban tranquilamente mientras andaban en la misma dirección que nosotros y Hikari iba acompañada de Porum, Lulun, Mepel y Mipel hablando animadamente.

Me adelanté hasta alcanzar a Nagisa y colocarme a su lado, que al darse cuenta de mi presencia se giró en mi dirección y me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerada sin motivo. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al castillo que se podía observar desde la cima de la colina donde llegamos. Esperamos a que llegaran los demás y una vez todos juntos Nagisa y Honoka dieron un paso adelante hasta situarse frente a los dos pomos de la puerta. Cada una sujetando firmemente uno la empujaron abriendo la puerta dejando ver un largo pasillo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero ahora mismo estamos con exámenes finales y casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia aunque luego no se animen a dejarme un Review y por supuesto también gracias a las que dejan Review. Trataré de poder actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada.

Bss...

_**'Black'**_


End file.
